


Dovahkiin and Mage

by JensFiction



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensFiction/pseuds/JensFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago, the city of Winterhold was once a great and prosperous city surrounding the revered College of Winterhold, a place where mages gathered in order to learn to harness, control, and master their Magicka. However, when the Great Collapse occurred, many people blamed the College of mages for the disaster, the remaining citizens of Winterhold distancing themselves from them. Now, the once prosperous College lies in ruin, with few students and even fewer instructors. Nords throughout Skyrim, frightened by the Magicka their kind was rarely capable of harnessing, have open distrust and disgust of the mages. One man with the voice of Dragons, and a curious little mage are destined to change that forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dovahkiin and Mage

'Have you heard the news, Aaliyah?'

Aaliyah looked up at the sound of her name, meeting the bright eyes of fellow student Brenna. She was a young Dark Elf, only two years older than Aaliyah, with the biggest, brightest scarlet eyes she'd ever seen, and loved all things mysterious – such as Magicka.

'What news?' Aaliyah asked, admittedly intrigued by the light in Brenna's eyes. She was easily excited, yes, but Aaliyah had never seen her eyes shine so brightly.

'The Dragonborn!' she whispered, her voice shrill with excitement as she leaned closer to Aaliyah. 'The Dragonborn has appeared! Did you hear the Greybeards calling for him?'

This was no news to Aaliyah. She had heard the Greybeards call out "Dovahkiin" earlier in the month, the walls of her small room shaking at the sound, and had dreamed of the mysterious Greybeards for over a week before she figured out how to block them out.

Despite this being no shock, Aaliyah tilted her head, feigning a look of surprise, not wanting to disappoint her friend.

'Is that so?' she asked.

'It is!' Brenna squealed, bouncing on the spot. 'What if he's a mage, Liyah? What if he comes here to learn more? Our library is the largest in Skyrim!'

'I imagine the Dragonborn exists solely to beat things,' Aaliyah said with a small smile. Brenna's joy was infectious. 'Not to read.'

'Oh, but he must be dreamy~!' she sighed, ignoring Aaliyah's input. 'And so wonderfully built! They say he can take down dragons with the swing of his battleaxe! And when he absorbs their soul, his eyes glow like the rising sun.'

An involuntary shudder wracked through Aaliyah's body, and her chest tightened as she stood, closing her book. Brenna frowned, confused.

'Liyah?'

'I need to go,' she said, smiling at Brenna as she hurried for the door, her blood running cold, then hot, then cold again.

Whenever she thought of the Dragonborn, she was intrigued. She wanted to read more, to learn more about what it meant. But when she thought about, or read about the Dragonborn absorbing the souls of the Dragons he hunts, she always became fearful and nervous.

As she rounded the corner to take the stairs to the main floor of the College, she bumped into a broad chest and stumbled, stunned. Two big hands reached out to steady her, and she looked up, meeting the surprised eyes of her friend Petr.

'Liyah,' he said shocked, and she pulled away from him, her eyes meeting the cold yellow gaze of the Elven instructor Ancano behind her friend. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine, Petr,' she said, forcing a smile. Her blood ran colder as Ancano's gaze washed over her, and she bowed her head, anxious. 'I'm heading back to my room.'

'You're in a hurry,' Petr said shocked. 'What happened?'

'Nothing,' she said, smiling up at Petr to ease his concern. He was a handsome boy, three years older than Aaliyah, of Imperial origin. He was tall and broad, with pale skin, messy brown hair and gentle blue eyes. He had been her closest friend since she came to the College a year ago. 'I'm simply tired.'

'You look pale,' he said frowning, and as he reached for her face, Ancano cleared his throat, surprising them both.

'I'm sure Aaliyah is fine, Petr,' he said frowning, starting into the library. 'Come, we need to continue our studies before the lesson tomorrow.'

'A-alright,' Petr said, patting Liyah's head before following Ancano into the library.

Breathing out in relief, Liyah hurried down the stairs and out of the Hall of the Elements, into the cold, snow-covered courtyard. The frigid air cooled her burning cheeks, and she slowed, walking through the snow across the courtyard to the Hall of Attainment, where she slept and studied with the other apprentices.

As she passed the massive statue of the First Arch-Mage Shalidor, she gazed up at his severe face, wondering what he was like before his death. The books say he was extremely relaxed and careless, but had immense talent as a Mage, thus building the College of Winterhold as a way to share his knowledge.

Reaching the Hall of Attainment, Liyah went inside and turned into her small room, collapsing with a heavy sigh into her bed. In moments, she was sleeping, her dreams plagued by nightmares of hungry Dragons.


	2. The Two Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking to a surprise visitor, Liyah stumbles upon the Dovahkiin on her way to town, and the two have a surprising encounter.
> 
> Trigger warnings for themes of assault/sexual assault.

**Chapter Two - The Two Meet**

 

Liyah woke with a start, fear immediately clutching at her heart as somebody pressed their hand across her mouth. When she tried to use Magicka to defend herself, her surprise assaulter put a charm on her, freezing her in place.

She looked around with wide eyes, to find the evening light drifting through the windows. She was supposed to be in class, but clearly had slept too long. Her eyes finally settled on her attacker and she froze, her blood running cold.

Ancano knelt on the edge of her bed, tugging at her robes with his free hand, while his other hand covered her mouth to stop her from shouting. She tried to struggle against the spell he put on her, but couldn't, and felt ice run through her veins. He was going to do it. After a year of continuous attempts, he was going to rape her.

Knowing she would be unable to break free of his spell while he was concentrated, she did the one thing she knew would work; she bit down hard on his hand. As he jerked back in surprise, she let her power swell up and fling outwards, throwing Ancano off of her, while also breaking his charm.

Without hesitation, she leapt to her feet and ran, gasping and wiping at her face with trembling hands, her vision blurred with tears. Since the first attempt, he had never gotten so close to succeeding. She was losing her strength to those terrible nightmares.

Outside, she looked around and saw Faralda standing watch by the gate as usual and felt her chest tighten. Faralda would do anything for Ancano – even letting him rape their students.

Summoning her courage, Liyah ran straight past her, throwing a wall of power at her when she reached for Liyah's arm, shouting. She was thrown back, and Liyah threw the gate open and took off down the crumbling path connecting the College to Winterfell. She would have to find Petr and Brenna later and tell them why she left. Savos and the others wouldn't do anything to help her, so all she could do was run.

'Stop!' Faralda and Ancano shouted behind her, angered by her sudden show of strength and stupidity.

She glanced back at them, resisting the urge to shower them with fire. She was at the base of the bridge when it happened. As she turned to look back at her path, she hadn't realised a new obstacle appear.

She ran straight into somebody, and as she fell back, two large, iron-clad hands reached out and grabbed hold of her, steadying her. She looked up in shock, her blood running hotter as her heart leapt into her mouth.

He was incredibly handsome. And massive. Tall and incredibly broad and muscular, his skin was tan, his arms covered in faded, pink scars. His messy, slightly overgrown black hair fell to frame a strong, angular face, stubble covering his square jaw. His lips were full with a small pink scar crossing them, his cheekbones high and angular. And eyes the colour of black stone stared down at her, surprised.

Those eyes are what made her blood run cold as the recognition hit. She stared up at him with big eyes, her chest tight in terror.

' _Dovahkiin_...' she whispered, and the man's eyes widened.

His mouth opened as if to speak to her, but he was interrupted.

'Stop her!'

Aaliyah looked back at Faralda and Ancano and tensed, pulling away from the Dragonborn. But before she could push past the big man, he grabbed hold of her arms again, stopping her, his face a mask of surprise and curiosity.

'L-Let me go!' she cried, horrified, struggling. 'Please, _Dovahkiin_!'

'A Nord...' he said slowly, shocked.

Before she could say anything else, Aaliyah cried out, her body going limp as a bolt of electricity shot through her. As she lost consciousness, her eyes met the surprised eyes of the source of all her nightmares. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! The chapters are rather short, so I'll work on making them a tad longer, and less abrupt! Please tell me what you think so far!
> 
> And for those of you who don't know, the word "Dovahkiin" translates to Dragonborn in Dovahzul, or the Dragon's Tongue. I wonder why Aaliyah spoke in Dovahzul...?


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik arrives at the College of Winterhold to learn more about what it means to be the Dragonborn. He runs into Aaliyah and accidentally foils her escape. As he's shown around and settled into the College, he can't help but be curious about her, but everybody he tries to ask refuses to share any information on the mysterious Nordic beauty.

**Chapter Three**

 

The girl was incredible.

Erik stared down at the creature he held in his hands, his heart hammering. She was tall and slender, yet wonderfully filled out in all the right places, her simple, thick grey robe pulled tight around her full curves. Her robe hung loose across her chest though, as if something had torn it, and she hadn't been bothered to fix it. Her skin was somewhere between tan and pale, her flesh like porcelain. Her long, thick waves of dark brown hair fell to frame her goddess-like face, the silken locks brushing Erik's fingers as she tilted her head to stare up at him, some falling across her face. Her full, supple lips were parted as she struggled to regain her breath, the nostrils on her small nose flaring as colour rushed into her cheeks. Big, almond shaped eyes sat atop high cheekbones, the big orbs such a pale golden they looked almost white, brimmed by long, thick black lashes.

She studied him for a long while, then froze, paling. What she said had Erik's chest tightening in surprise and a sense of danger.

' _Dovahkiin_...' she whispered, horrified, her smooth brow furrowing.

Erik tensed. How did she know? Nobody ever knew unless they saw him absorb a Dragon Soul, or if he Shouted, or told them. So how did this little creature know just from looking at him? And rather than "Dragonborn", she called him " _Dovahkiin_ ". She used the Dragon Tongue. He was debating what to do with her when two figures appeared further up the path, two High Elves, both wide-eyed and breathless.

'Stop her!' the woman shouted, and the girl turned to look at them, then tried to push past him.

Frowning, Erik grabbed her, stopping her, and she gasped, looking up at him with big eyes.

'L-Let me go!' she cried, and Erik's eyes widened. She had a Nordic accent which thickened with fear. 'Please, _Dovahkiin_!'

'A Nord...' he said shocked, staring down at the girl. The girl was clearly a Nord, but she was dressed in the robes of the College, so she had to be a student of Magicka. But Nords were rarely able to harness Magicka, so-

Before he could come to any conclusion, the female Elf threw a bolt of electricity, and it connected to the girl's back. She cried out, jerking, and Erik's chest tightened as she collapsed against him, unconscious. He held her up, shocked, and stared down at her.

'You there,' the woman called, hurrying over to them. 'Give her to me.'

'What is her crime?' Erik asked, lifting the girl into his arms. 'Was that necessary?'

'It was,' she said stiffly, scowling up at him. 'Her crime is attempting to escape once again.'

'Escape?' Erik repeated, shocked. 'Again? The last I heard, this was a place people come and go from freely.'

'Not her,' she said firmly. 'Now, if you don't mind-'

'Wait, Faralda,' the male Elf said suddenly, eyes widening slightly as he stared at Erik. 'You are him, correct? The Dragonborn?'

'So I've been told,' Erik said frowning. 'I've come to learn. Let me see the Arch-Mage.'

'Luckily for you, we're on the way to him now,' the man said frowning. 'My name is Ancano, Dragonborn. I am Advisor to Arch-Mage Savos Aren. Please, follow me.'

'Ancano-'

'Continue watching the gate, Faralda,' Ancano said frowning. 'We don't know what she'll remember when she wakes.'

Erik frowned at that, but didn't say anything. He didn't know enough.

'Yes, sir.'

As Faralda stayed behind at the gate, Erik followed Ancano up the crumbling path to the College, glancing down at the girl as he walked. Why were they so desperate to keep her locked up in the College? He'd never heard of anything like that happening before.

He looked up as they entered circular courtyard, and found his eyes resting on the severe statue of the College's founder in the centre of the place. A glowing pool of Magicka sat before the statue, creating an eerie glow that reflected in the ice.

As he and Ancano approached the large doors behind the statue, Erik looked up as they opened slowly, and two apprentices walked out. A young Imperial man and a cheerful Dark Elf stepped out into the cold and froze at the sight of Erik and the girl.

The man's face twisted in anger, but before he could say anything, the girl placed her hand on his arm, stopping him.

'No, Petr,' she murmured, her expression pained. 'Not now...'

Erik hesitated, and he lowered his eyes as he followed Ancano inside. The place was incredible. Straight ahead, the wide entry corridor opened to a large circular room with a glowing pool of Magicka in the centre, small but plentiful arched windows lining the walls, giving a few of the snow-covered cliffs and ocean outside. To either side of Erik as he entered were two sets of spiraling staircases, leading upstairs to the library and office, and downstairs to the basement.

Ancano turned left and lead Erik up two levels before entering the uppermost floor and office of Savos Aren, clearing his throat as he did so. The Dark Elf man looked up from his place in his glowing garden, smiling kindly as Ancano and Erik walked into the dome room.

'Ancano,' the man Erik assumed to be Savos Aren said smiling, walking to meet them at the edge of the small, Magicka infused garden. 'And this must be the Dragonborn. My name is Savos Aren, the Arch-Mage here at the College. Thank you for coming.'

'It wasn't my decision,' Erik said stiffly, looking down at the girl. 'What's her story?'

'You would do well to mind your business,' Ancano said with a scowl. 'The girl is trouble.'

'The girl wanted to leave and got struck down by one of your instructors,' Erik said sharply. 'If I'm going to study here, I want to know what I'm getting myself into.'

Savos Aren laughed, shaking his head as he stepped closer to Erik, holding his arms out for the girl. Erik hesitated, but eased her into his arms, studying her face as he did so.

'Her name is Aaliyah,' Savos explained, carrying her into the garden and lowering her into a bed of soft looking flowers. 'She's an apprentice here.'

'And she's not allowed to leave?' Erik asked shocked. 'Are students not able to-'

'Anybody but her,' Savos said softly, brushing some hair from Aaliyah's face. Erik scowled, lifting a brow, but said nothing. 'Aaliyah is special.'

'Because she's a Nord?'

'Something like that,' he chuckled, straightening and turning to face Erik. 'Enough of that, though. Thank you for helping Faralda and Ancano stop her from running, but we have other things to worry about. The library takes up the entirety of the floor beneath us, as you already know. Below that is the Hall of Elements, where the apprentices gather to learn to harness their Magicka. The Master Wizard, Mirabelle Ervine, will show you to the Hall of Attainment, where you will be housed with the other apprentices during your stay.'

Erik's eyes moved to Aaliyah, and Savos smiled slightly.

'For now, I will keep an eye on Aaliyah here. But she will eventually return to the Hall of Attainment.'

'Wha... I don't care,' Erik bit out, his cheeks flaring with heat. 'When do I start?'

'Mirabelle is busy right now,' Savos explained, 'but she will be free in an hour. If you would like, you can spend your time in the library, and she will show you around when she has finished her duties.'

'Alright.'

'And Dragonborn,' he added quickly, his expression darkening. 'There are a few things you need to understand about this place. For one; we do not tolerate violence or necromancy at all. Secondly... please, do not pry into the story with Aaliyah. We still do not fully understand exactly what is going on either.'

Erik's chest tightened, and he nodded once, turning and starting for the stairs. He spent an hour reading ancient books in the library before Mirabelle appeared and showed him around, eventually leaving him in the Hall of Attainment to rest, where he met with the two he saw outside while he was carrying Aaliyah.

They introduced themselves as Petr, an Imperial studying away from home, and Brenna, a Dark Elf with a long family history of studying at the College. But despite how many questions he asked, they refused to explain what happened to Aaliyah to him. It was going to drive him crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming! Please tell me what you think so far


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaliyah and Erik meet once again, and Aaliyah quickly discovers he is not what she imagined the Dragonborn to be.

**Chapter Four**

 

Aaliyah sighed as she lowered gingerly onto her bed, her entire body aching. Ancano hadn't gone easy on her after Savos left him in charge of her punishment for attempting to run. He had beaten her to an inch of unconsciousness and healed her injuries to hide his deeds.

As she attempted to sleep, she wondered about the man she ran into. His eyes were so black, like a pool of darkness that threatened to suck her in. But there was a light in them, a light she had never seen before. The light of a thousand souls in one. It terrified her.

Frustrated, she stood and started for the door to the courtyard. If she wasn't going to sleep, she might as well go to class. But as she rounded the corner to leave the Hall of Attainment, she ran face first into a broad chest, and two unfamiliar, yet surprisingly gentle hands reached out and grabbed onto her arms, steadying her.

She froze. Those hands belonged to the man who had stopped her, and given her back to Ancano. She looked up, eyes wide, to meet the eyes of the Dragonborn.

'You...' he said shocked, his deep voice rumbling in his chest. 'You are Aaliyah, right?'

' _D-Dovahkiin_ ,' she bit out, pulling away from him. 'Why are you here?'

'To learn,' he said simply, and she scowled. 'More importantly, are you alright? Your friends are concerned-'

'Petr and Brenna are used to Ancano and Savos doing as they wish,' she scoffed, and a troubled look crossed the man's face. 'It's nothing new. Now if you'll excuse me-'

'Wait,' he said quickly, stepping in her way. He reached for her, and she flinched away from his hand, shocked, making him hesitate. '...You have blood in your hair.'

Her chest tightened, and she reached up to find the blood. It was near her left ear. Ancano had thrust a needle into her ear, and healed her before it could do too much damage. The memory made her shudder.

'...My name is Erik,' the Dragonborn continued, studying her with curious eyes. 'As you somehow already know, I am _Dovahkiin_. My question is; how did you know that?'

'Your eyes,' she said before she could stop herself. She stared up at him, intrigued. 'Your eyes are full of the souls of those you've killed.'

He tensed, a pained look crossing his face, and she felt herself smile. She had imagined the _Dovahkiin_ as some mindless brute with a thirst for blood – and yet the man before her somehow seemed so kind, and gentle.

'You see that,' he finally said quietly, and she nodded. 'I'm sorry. I see why you were so frightened...'

'I am not afraid of you, _Dovahkiin_ ,' she said smiling, and his eyes widened. 'I am afraid of what this world will make you.'

He stared down at her, shocked, then smiled. The expression made Liyah's heart leap and her face warm, and she looked away from him, nervous.

'...Anyway, come,' she blurted, starting for the door that lead to the main courtyard. 'We have class.'

Erik stared after her, then smiled slightly, catching up to her in two long strides. He had expected her to be fearful towards him after what had happened, and yet she treated him like she would treat any stranger. Careful, but kind.

He studied her as they walked through the courtyard, suddenly struck by her beauty all over again. He noticed how she gazed at the statue of Shalidor with a vacant expression, as if she was lost in deep thought, and how as she walked, the softly falling snow never touched her – it fell around her, as if pushed away by the power she held in that small body. He thought about what made her run from the College in the first place. Everyone was kind and cheerful and excited to learn. But when she had attempted to run away, she had been so fearful. And her robe had been torn.

His chest tightened slightly, and he quickly banished the thought. She would have told Savos if somebody had been hurting her, surely. The man cared for her.

As she led him into the Hall of the Elements, he moved his gaze to the small group of apprentices surrounding the old instructor Tolfdir. Aaliyah was a curious creature, yes, and a mystery he ached to solve. But she would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing work and my first fiction! You can also find it on the website Fanfiction.net, under the same name and username.  
> I'm still a budding writer, so if you have any criticism or advice, please share it with me!   
> Thank you for taking the time to read!


End file.
